Shamita Shetty
|hometown = Mangalore, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Mohabbatein. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 3 |Year = 2009 |TimesNominated = 0 |NominationsReceived = 2 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Walked |Currently1 = Walked |Place = 11th |Days = 42 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = shamitashetty |InstagramUserName = shamitashetty_official }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 3. She is known for her role in Mohabbatein as Ishika. She later appeared in films like Saathiya in song Choli Pe Choli, Mere Yaar Ki Shaadi Hai in song Sharara Sharara and Cash. She is the sister of Shilpa Shetty. Biography Shamita Shetty was born in a tuluva Bunt family, in Mangalore. Her father Surendra and her mother, Sunanda are both manufacturers of tamper-proof water caps in the pharmaceutical industry. She is the sister of actress Shilpa Shetty. After completing her degree in Commerce from Sydenham college, Shamita did a fashion designing diploma from SNDT college Mumbai. After this, she started her internship with ace fashion designer Manish Malhotra, but Manish saw a spark in her and suggested to prep her for her acting career. In 2011, Shamita decided to follow her passion in Interior design and did her first solo project by designing Royalty, a club in Mumbai. Later, her love for interior design pushed her to do a diploma from Central Saint Martins and Inchbald School of Design in London. Career She made her film debut in 2000 with the Yash Raj Films movie Mohabbatein, which was directed by Aditya Chopra. Her portrayal of Ishika earned her the 2001 IIFA Award for Star Debut of the Year – Female8. Soon after, she gave the best dance numbers to Bollywood, including "Sharara Sharara" in Mere Yaar Ki Shaadi Hai (2001) and "Chori Pe Chori" in Saathiya (2002), to getting appreciated for her acting in the film Zeher (2005), where she was nominated as the Star of the Year - Female at Stardust awards (2006). She worked once with her sister Shilpa Shetty in Fareb. She has also been part of multi-star-cast projects like Cash (2007) and Bewafa (2005). Alongside her acting career, she decided to focus on her other love, i.e. Interior designing. She designed Royalty (a club in Mumbai), Chandigarh Iosis spa (Won best interior award at Asia spa awards) and few other properties abroad. She has a registered company called "Golden Leaf interiors". Her passion for the entertainment industry kept drawing her back and she returned with a reality show Bigg Boss, internationally known as Big Brother on Indian television. She opted out of the show for her sister Shilpa Shetty's wedding. She was out of the show on 14 November 2009 (day 41) after staying for 6 weeks and was the only contestant who wasn't nominated even once during her stay in the Bigg Boss house. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 3) Nominations History Trivia Soon after, she appeared on the Indian version of Dancing with the stars – Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa. Recently she did the web series Yo Ke Hua Bro, streaming on Voot on Viacom 18 digital platform. It is directed by Suparn Verma, and also stars a talented bunch of actors like Aparshakti Khurana, Gaurav Pandey and Ridhima Pandit. References Category:1979 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 3 Contestants Category:Walkers Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Dancers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:11th Place